Individuals from ages 15-30 years with bilateral, third molar impactions, indicated for extraction are examined postoperatively for infection and/or localized osteitis. Impacted teeth are removed and the alveolus is immediately irrigated with either high or low volumes of normal saline solution. Five day postoperative healing results are also being examined.